1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warming devices and more particularly pertains to a new heatable container assembly for heating liquids placed in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of warming devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, warming devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,782; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,684; U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,517; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,095; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,083.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heatable container assembly. The inventive device includes a base unit with a heating coil, a container positionable on the base unit, and a heatable gel positioned within a bottom chamber of the container.
In these respects, the heatable container assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating liquids placed in the container.